MHApe!
by NightFury994
Summary: Gorilla Grodd ends up in the world of My Hero Academia. Will the heroes be able to stop his plans of taking over the world and destroying humanity as we know it?
1. The Meeting of the Apes

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Apes

The rat/mole/bear hybrid creature known as Principal Nezu sighed as he sat at the furthest ends of the table, waiting for the other heroes to file in for the emergency meeting he had called. Rather than maintain his normally upbeat attitude however, Nezu could only look on with both disappointment and shame as the bulky forms of each hero coming in struggled to adjust to their increased mass, constantly spouting apologies to one another as they kept bumping into the other.

What made it worse was the fact that even though he'd gone out of his way to replace the office chairs with something that could accommodate their current states, the ominous creaking they made as each hero sat down told him that they were barely supporting each of them. Nezu wondered whether the chairs would hold out during the course of their meeting.

"Hello fellow heroes. I'm sure you all know the reasons I have called you here." he announced, and he heard a couple of annoyed grunts and huffs due to how obvious it was. Trying to clear away the awkwardness, the Principal took a drink from a glass of water he'd brought for himself and downed it in a few gulps.

"I might as well say that all of you are very well aware of the actions of a certain being we came across a few weeks ago." he said, turning around in his chair and activating a slide projector. Upon the white canvas hanging from the wall, a photo of their subject came up, and Nezu didn't have to look at all the heroes in the room to know that most of them were glaring angrily at it.

"Grodd." Nezu stated simply. "A Quirked animal like myself that some of you met out near the outskirts of Musutafu."

"I should've strangled that bastard ape the minute I had the chance." growled the voice of Yu Takeyama, AKA Mt. Lady.

"Get in line." Nemuri piped in, her arms folded across her ample bosom as she glared so hard at the sight of their target that Nezu thought she was trying to make it burst into flames. However, everyone in the room was completely taken off guard when a fist slammed down on the table, and all eyes fell upon the skinny blonde form of the hero known as All Might, who bared his fangs angrily and ignored the small bit of blood leaking from the side of his mouth.

"Easy All Might. We were all fooled by him." Nezu said calmly, hoping to ease tensions.

"I should've done something sooner." the hero growled out, his sunken features conveying both regret and disappointment at himself. "I knew something was up when I first met him. I thought he was like you Nezu, an animal that had been given special talents against his will."

All Might leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his long blonde hair in frustration. "Grodd seemed so convincing when he fed me that sob story, but there was something about him that always rubbed me the wrong way."

"All Might, he fooled all of us. None of this is your fault." Hero Thirteen said from within the much bulkier helmet he was wearing. Out of all the heroes in the room, he was the one taking up the most space due to his costume having already been big in his previous form. But now, having to accommodate his much bulkier frame, he had chosen to remain standing since he was too wide to fit in the chair.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that we all fell for it, and now not only are we paying the price for it, but so are our fellow students." Eraserhead grumbled, also standing as well to spare himself the humiliation of sitting on a seat that couldn't properly support himself. "Some of them don't even want to go home to their families out of fear of being ostracized for how they look."

The cement hero Cementoss leaned forward in his chair, producing an audible creak that echoed throughout the room. His current form was the same as his fellow teachers although the only thing that remained mostly the same was his square-shaped head. "I fear that Grodd's actions have impacted everyone who was at or near UA."

"This sucks!" Mt. Lady yelled, bringing a fist down onto the table, which shuddered from the force of the enhanced strength her current form possessed. "Isn't there some way for us to reverse this?! I can't go out in society looking like this for the rest of my life!"

"Calm yourself, Miss Takeyama." Nezu ordered calmly. "We currently have the hero organizations top scientists working on a way to reverse what Grodd has done."

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't affected at all by that ape bastard's machine." she said bitterly, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. Just then, a loud crack was heard and the hero yelped as her body collapsed atop the pile of a ruined chair. There was a sudden bout of silence as everyone looked in surprise at the unexpected action, while Mt. Lady herself simply laid on the floor.

"Uuuuuh… Miss Takeyama, are you alri-?" Nezu began to ask.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" Mt. Lady practically roared, sitting up and giving a death glare to everyone in the room. Her bright purple eyes blazed with an almost feral fury even as she bared her fangs. "You might all be fine with what that...that ANIMAL did to us! But I've got a reputation to uphold in the hero community, and now look at me!"

Standing up from her fallen position, the hero gestured to her form, which was covered by her usual tight skinned costume, although with how tall and thick her current form was, it was just barely holding onto her frame.

"How the hell am I supposed to use my sex appeal for my career now?! No one in their right mind if going to want to look at me that way, not while I'm some stupid fat APE!"

Every hero in the room stared at her in silence, the truth of their situation finally settling in on them despite all attempts at avoiding the elephant in the room.

Midnight sighed and ran a hand down her face, walking towards her fellow heroine to help her up. "Calm down Yu, I know how you feel-"

With a growl of anger, Mt. Lady threw herself up off the floor and grabbed Midnight by her shoulders, much to everyone's shock. Before they could even react, the enraged heroine threw Midnight back onto the table, all while baring her teeth and growling in an almost feral manner.

"I'm gonna find that fucker and kill him! He's gonna pay for what he did to me!" she yelled, clenching her fists and then standing up to her full height, her eyes wild and her hair now messy and covering her expression. Every hero looked utterly shocked by her behavior, and some were looking at each other uneasily, knowing that something was clearly wrong.

"Miss Takeyama…" said Nezu in a tone that was clearly trying to remain calm. "I'm going to have to put you under house arrest here at UA."

There was a moment of silence, the tension so thick that no one knew what to say. And then, with a growl that was beginning to increase in volume, everyone's attention was brought back to Mt. Lady, whose whole body was beginning to visibly shake.

"What...did you just say?" she uttered, her wild eyes remaining on the Principal on the other end of the table.

"You are clearly not in your right mind Miss Takeyama. I am placing you under temporary house arrest here until you-"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE YOU MISERABLE RAT!" Mt. Lady suddenly shouted, leaping on top of the table with a single jump and making everyone lean back in shock as it creaked under her weight. And then, to every single hero's disturbed horror, the enraged ape woman began to make animal-like grunts and hoots as she broughts her fists down on the table several times and then stood back up to pound her fists on her chest.

"She's gone wild! Someone stop her!" Eraserhead yelled, running forward in an attempt to stop the feral-acting heroine.

All Might grunted as he jumped onto the table, before accessing the power of One For All and his skinny body bulked up to match. Before Mt. Lady could properly react to this, the hero used his increased speed to run up behind her and put her in a Full Nelson, lifting her up off the table with his superior strength.

The female ape in All Might's arms started grunting and hooting incessantly, clearly trying to break free but angry at being unable to do so. Meanwhile, Eraserhead was focusing his glowing red eyes on her to prevent her from losing control of her Quirk.

And then a gunshot rang out.

Everyone, including Mt. Lady, froze in utter shock at the sound, and slowly turned their heads in the direction of its source. Principal Nezu was brandishing a rifle in his arms, aimed squarely at All Might and Mt. Lady as the end smoked a bit. Looking in the direction of the target, everyone saw that there was a large dart hanging out from her chest.

"What...what happened? Why am I-?" said Mt. Lady in utter confusion, before suddenly going limp in All Might's arms. The Number One hero lessened his grip and brought her into a bridal carry, holding her body while looking down in disappointment.

"All Might and I suspected something like this might happen, so we were prepared for if this outcome occurred." Nezu explained, placing the rifle down at his side.

"Wait, you mean you knew something like this would happen?" Nemuri growled, before a hand was placed on her shoulder by Eraserhead, who shook his head at her.

"Like I said, I had my suspicions." Nezu continued. Clasping his paws together, the principal leaned forward on them in thought. "Grodd's machine was unknown to us, and while its effects seemed to be only physical, I had a hunch that there may be some psychological effects as well. Unfortunately, I was correct in that regard."

"Great, so any one of us could be walking time bombs reduced to beating our chests." Nemuri said, walking over to the unconscious form of Yu and placing a hand on her head in concern.

"As long as we and others affected by Grodd's machine are here, it would be prudent to keep our emotions in check from now on until this is resolved." Nezu stated. "All Might, would you please take Miss Takeyama down to the nurse's office? I'm sure Recovery Girl will take care of her and explain things once she wakes up. I will inform you of our meetings topic once we finish."

All Might nodded, turning and carrying the unconscious hero out of the door.

"I assume we will be informing all of our students about this?" Cementoss piped up.

"We will inform them of the consequences of losing control of their emotions, but nothing of Miss Takeyama's actions here today. I would like to avoid further humiliation for her." Nezu said.

"I would like to address something before we forget." Eraserhead said, as he leaned his head back and raised an eye dropper medication over his face. However, as he lightly squeezed it, he ended up applying too much force with his ape-sized hands and squeezed the entire bottle onto his face.

Everyone stared, and Nemuri barely managed to stifle a chuckle as the underground hero turned to glare at her, as if daring her to laugh. With a sigh, the now wet gorilla wiped a hand across his face to get the fluids off.

"We are currently missing three students from Class 1A, in particular, Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta, and Koji Koda." he explained, pressing a button on the projector to reveal photos of each student.

"Grodd only requested both Miss Yaoyorozo and Koji Koda when he was here." Nezu chimed in, bringing a paw up to his chin. "I assume Mr. Mineta was unplanned, but Grodd must've found some use for him."

"Regardless of his plans for them, the point is that he currently has three of my students under his control." Eraserhead grumbled, "Which by the way, is made even worse that one of them has the ability to control animals with his voice alone. That means we not only have to contend with an intelligent gorilla that has some sort of mind control ability, but also a student that could be used to affect anyone that is no longer human."

"That could prove detrimental to our efforts to find him. I've already sent a request to our government aid requesting specialized gear that will block out those with telepathy Quirks. However, if mister Koda's abilities aren't telepathy based, we should ensure that if he is used against us, that we exercise extreme caution." Nezu explained, bringing a paw up to the side of his head and scratching his ear.

"I think I should be the one to confront Grodd." Eraserhead said, a determined look on his face. "Those students were my responsibility, and my Quirk can disable their power long enough for us to restrain them."

"I'm already way ahead of you Aizawa. I've put in a request for Endeavor to come help us in this regard. His willpower is strong like All Might's, and his human nature will prevent his being controlled by mister Koda's abilities." Nezu replied.

"Hey wait hold up." Nemuri said, leaning forward. "Why can't we have All Might work with Aizawa? Wouldn't he be our best bet against him? I mean, he has gone up against telepathy-based criminals before and won out." she explained. "Plus, not to be rude, but Endeavor is notoriously difficult to work with, even with other heroes."

Nezu sighed. "I'm afraid there are reasons for this. First off, All Might's health has severely declined due to his past injuries, and with his current form, I'm afraid they have been made even worse by the fact that they have been transmitted to his current physical state. I say his time as a hero has been cut down even further because of this."

The heroes in the room all bowed their heads solemnly at this news, and Nezu let them take their moment of silence before speaking once more.

"Also, I should have mentioned that Endeavor has demanded to take care of Grodd personally. He did not take well to the news of his son, Shoto Todoroki's transformation." Nezu said, shivering a little from the phone call he'd had with the Number Two hero. Being on the receiving end of an enraged Endeavor was not something that anyone, nor a Quirked animal like himself should experience.

Eraserhead rolled his eyes. "Let him work out his personal issues by himself. The point is, we need to work together to bring down Grodd before he decides to do something even worse."

Nezu sighed, running a paw down the side of his face. "I was foolish to allow him supply to our school's funding to build his machine. I have my suspicions that the device was only a prototype, and that Grodd may be working on creating a new one that could engulf even more than our school."

"And with his powers and that of Koji Koda's, he could turn anyone into his loyal subjects." Midnight brought up worriedly, bringing a hand up to her mouth and biting her finger in thought, before instantly regretting her action and spitting out the hair she'd ended up getting.

"Correct Midnight." Nezu said, nodding in acknowledgment. "While Eraserhead focuses on finding him, I believe the rest of us will have to deliver news of our plans and findings to our students. Cementoss, please put together an assembly for all of our classes to be done tomorrow. We need to assuage their worries and provide some comfort for them."

Cementoss nodded, getting up and leaving the room to do just that.

"In the meantime, I will personally see to providing our students with clothes they can wear in the meantime, hopefully for a temporary period. Our budget will take a hit, but I feel it will be necessary." Nezu explained. "If there are no more questions, I hereby declare this meeting dismissed."

All the heroes nodded and said their usual 'Plus Ultra' motto before heading out. The principal watched as all of them left...all except for one.

"I had to ask something Principal Nezu." said the hero Thirteen, who had remained surprisingly silent throughout the meeting until now. "We've brought up the fact that this Grodd character has possible mind control powers, but my question is how do we know that those of us that have been in contact with him haven't fallen under his control already?"

Nezu hummed. "I've been reviewing security footage that I had set up in the lab, and while most of it was unfortunately hacked by him, I noticed that a few of his initial encounters with our students seemed to suggest that this particular aspect of his abilities requires his victim to let their guard down around him." he explained. "And I assume the reason he didn't try to do this with us is because we are all fully aware of the risks with telepathic criminals, so he couldn't afford to take the risk."

Thirteen crossed her arms, looking thoughtful at the principals words. "I just hope he doesn't come across the League of Villains before we can find him."

"Do not worry Thirteen, I doubt he will be able to find them considering how secretive they are with their activities."

Nodding and looking satisfied, Thirteen turned and left the room, leaving Nezu as the only occupant. The principal gathered up his papers and the tranquilizer gun he'd brought, and then looked side to side before bringing a paw up to the side of his ear. Pressing down on the small device hidden inside it, he took one last glance to make sure he was alone before speaking.

"Were you able to hear of all that Master?" he said into the transceiver.

"Yes. Well done Nezu." came a deep, rumbling voice on the other end. "Your acting skills are impeccable."

"I live to serve Master." replied Nezu, smiling to himself at being praised.

"However, I don't recall ordering you to receive those specialized helmets that block my abilities." the voice said, and Nezu felt himself shiver a bit at the deep undertone of disappointment that was present.

"I-I felt that it would look more convincing if I looked like I was doing something to counter you in front of them." he said nervously. "But don't worry Master! I am technically proficient and will sabotage those helmets at the first opportunity once they come in. The heroes will be none the wiser."

There was a moment of silence, before a baritone chuckle came through the transceiver. "I am glad you thought ahead of it, little rat. Otherwise, I would have had to punish you the next time we meet."

Nezu breathed a sigh of relief, although he felt the front of his pants bulge just a bit at the thought of being punished by his Master.

"However, there is one more thing I need you to do for me." the voice said. "I will need your files on every single one of the heroes that are at your school, more specifically on the hero known as Endeavor. Furthermore, I require the files and possible locations on this League of Villains. They may prove to be an asset to my plans."

"Of course sir! I will send them to you at the first opportunity." Nezu confirmed. "They will definitely be invaluable to your conquest of this world."

"Glad you think so." drawled the voice. "Thank you for your services Nezu. When I have become the ruler of this planet, I will be sure to reward you greatly for all your efforts." it said, before with a crackle of static indicated the other end had cut off.

Nezu smiled, happy that he had proved so useful to his master.

"All hail King Grodd."


	2. Meeting Potential

Chapter 2: Meeting Potential

"Mister Koda, may I have a word with you?"

The rock-headed student looked up from his homework, as did the rest of the class at the sound of Principal Nezu's voice, who was currently standing at attention in front of the door to their class.

Koda cringed a bit when everyone turned to look at him, all of them obviously curious as to why the principal of their renowned high school was personally coming down to talk with one of their own. Steeling himself and remembering the phrase of their school, Koda got up and proceeded to gather his things, all the while trying to ignore the mutterings coming from all around him.

"Why would Principal Nezu want to speak with him?"

"Not sure, maybe he's in trouble."

"I wonder if they have a problem with his Quirk when our principal could easily be controlled by him…"

"Nah, maybe rockhead isn't just up to speed as a hero and they're kicking him out."

Koda cringed at hearing that last one coming from their class's resident bully, just imagining the sneer that was on Katsuki Bakugo's face. He'd done his best to avoid that student's attention all year, but now he was hyper aware of what Bakugo thought of him.

Getting the last of his things in his backpack, he slugged it over his shoulder and walked out, following the principal as he allowed Koda through before closing the door.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble mister Koda. Rather I have gotten a request for your presence by someone who works here at UA." Nezu explained, walking by Koda's side down the hall.

Koda looked at the principal with a confused look. Who wanted to speak with him so much that they would call him out during class?

"They are a recent member of our staff, and you may not have met or even heard of them since they aren't an official teacher or hero yet." Nezu continued, both hands behind his back as he spoke in that almost constant jovial tone he was known for.

As they turned down the hall, Koda wondered who exactly the principal was talking about. Normally, UA announced new teachers or heroes with great fanfare, like it did with Allmight when he became a teacher for their class. Why hadn't he or the rest of his class been informed about it?

"They've been under our tutelage here at UA and I was gracious enough to provide them with a personal laboratory." Nezu said, before stopping abruptly at the elevator. Pressing the down button, albeit having to do a tiny hop to do so, the two simply watched as the number of the elevator's location went up to their floor. "I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about, young Koda."

The chime of the elevator sounded out, and the doors opened. Koda went in, but then was surprised when the Principal simply remained out rather than go in with him.

"My apologies, but our guest has insisted that he speak to you alone and I don't see any reason to go against his wishes. Just be polite as you would to any other members of our staff and it should all go smoothly. Press the basement button and head down to the end of the hall and you'll meet him. Ta-ta!" Nezu said as he waved to the nervous student as the doors shut between them.

Koda simply stood in the middle of the elevator, processing all that he'd been told in such a short amount of time. He hoped he hadn't come across as rude to the Principal for not really saying anything, but he'd always been nervous speaking to Nezu in particular since he himself was a Quirked animal, and Koda didn't want to end up controlling him by accident. He still had no idea how exactly his own Quirk worked sometimes, which was why he typically avoided speaking often.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, Koda was suddenly taken aback at the hallway before him, with it being a mostly straight line of lights with a few doors on each side spaced out evenly across. It felt almost ominous for some reason…

Inhaling and clearing his mind of anxious thoughts, the student went forward, his footsteps echoing as he went down the hallway. Stopping to take a look through the glass of one of the rooms, Koda realized that this floor seemed to be some kind of extra floor for classrooms. Which was understandable since UA did have a limit on the amount of students they accepted each year, so this floor must've have been considered superfluous.

However, just as he reached the end, Koda froze, looking at the sight before him, consisting of a large set of double doors, and had what seemed to be some sort of magnetic lock in between them. To further confused matters. they were also made out of pure metal, reminding Koda of a bank vault. The lack of windows unlike the other doors he'd passed only exacerbated his confusion.

Wonder what to do now, the student reached out and grabbed the handle, pulling on it and confirming it was locked.

"Who is there?" crackled a voice, and Koda nearly screamed at the unexpected break in silence. Looking all around for the source frantically, he saw that he was still alone, which did nothing to stem his panic.

"Look above the entrance, human." the gruff staticy voice said, and it was then that Koda's attention went to the intercom he had somehow missed, and next to that was a camera with a glowing red light that showed it was on. "State your business."

Koda took a few deep breaths to calm himself, wondering if he should chastise himself later for his reaction. It wouldn't do good to react to sudden noises that came out of nowhere if he wanted to be a hero.

Waving at the camera, Koda watched as it moved slightly, confirming whoever was speaking was indeed looking at him. "I...I'm Koji Koda sir. I was told to come here by Principal Nezu. He said you wanted to meet me to discuss stuff about my Quirk?" the student said in a calm tone. As he awaited a response, Koda couldn't help but feel a sense of unease. Who would choose to work on a completely empty floor, devoid of life and completely alone? It sounded almost like something a villain would do, but he quickly put that mindset away, knowing that there was no way Nezu or any of the other heroes would allow a villain to be at UA.

There was another crackle of static, and then the gruff voice from before spoke up again, but this time it had a surprisingly jovial tone. "Well well I wasn't expecting you so soon Mister Koda. I will unlock the door for you. Please make your way in, and I'll be with you shortly."

The intercom went silent, and then the magnetic lock on the door made some whirring noises before the bars holding it in place unlatched, indicating that it was now unlocked. Koda then walked forward and pushed on it, the door opening slowly due to its weight. And then his eyes were suddenly assaulted by bright white lights that was a far cry from the dim hallway lights he had just been in. Koda blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the unexpected brightness.

Lowering the hand that he'd used to shield himself, Koda took in the amazing sight of the lab before him, as it was almost a pure white in color, with various tables full of machinery and chemicals that indicated that it was indeed a laboratory. Some of the machines were moving by themselves as they did whatever tasks they were assigned, while various burners and test tubes boiled or mixed together naturally in their processes.

What caught Koda's attention though, was a large machine at the very end of the room, which had a large computer monitor in front of some kind of round metallic orb surrounded by wires and antennas that stuck out of it at the sides. For some reason, while it didn't seem to be doing anything, Koda got the sense that this machine was dangerous for some reason, although he couldn't tell why.

"Ah, welcome to my laboratory young Kojik Koda." said the gruff voice from before. The student almost jumped out of his skin at how close it was and turned around in its direction, but found no sign of anyone there.

"Hehe I see my invisibility device works perfectly." the voice said, and Koda heard a few button clicks in front of him before hearing the telltale sound of a machine powering down, and then out of nowhere, a large being appeared before him.

The being in question was taller than him, standing at almost six feet tall, probably seven. But the thing that caught Koda's attention was the fact that rather than being a human like he'd expected, this person was actually a gorilla, and from his studies in anthropology back in school, they looked to be a silverback gorilla. What made it even odder was the fact that this ape was standing up on its feet like a person and wearing a lab coat around its person, as well as a pair of glasses that hung over its grey colored eyes, clearly full of intelligence as Koda looked at its face.

"I apologize if I scared you mister Koda, I just couldn't resist." the ape chuckled, and Koda was taken aback at the sight of the animal talking. Of course, he knew he should be used to this sort of thing considering he'd just had an extended, if one-sided, conversation with their school principal, but animals with Quirks were exceedingly rare to see in society, so all Koda could do was look on in awe at the sight before him.

"Where are my manners, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Grodd, and it is a great pleasure to meet you Mister Koda." the ape now known as Grodd said, reaching a furry hand over to the awestruck student. Koda's eyes went down to the outstretched arm, taking in the amount of muscle that was visible from the sleeve of the white lab coat. Instinctively, he reached his own hand out from his side, grasping Grodd's hand within his own. The gorilla smiled and shook it while lightly squeezing, and Koda yelped a bit at the feeling of his hand feeling like it was trapped in a vice.

"Oh ho ho! I'm sorry. I forget my own strength." Grodd chuckled, letting go of Koda's hand, who brought it to his chest and nursed it a bit. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No...its ok." Koda replied. "I understand it was an accident, sir."

"Ah good. The first step towards becoming a true hero is understanding when something is done with malicious intent or a mistake of judgment. Keep that mindset in mind, young Koda, and I'm sure you'll go far in life." the gorilla said, and the student felt a bit of pride dwell in his chest at the advice and slight praise Grodd had just given him.

"If it's alright to ask sir, I was told to meet you here by my Principal, and he didn't actually tell me what the reason was." Koda brought up, and Grodd's eyes widened.

"He hasn't? Oh dear, I was hoping you'd be all caught up." Grodd said, reaching over and placing one of his large hands on Koda's shoulder. "If you would be so kind as to follow me, I shall explain everything to you."

With that, both Grodd and Koda walked in the direction the ape was going, with the student taking in the sights of various bits of technology at work. He also felt a slight rumble beneath him with every step that the ape was taking, and the gorilla's hand was gently pushing on his back all the while, giving Koda a sense of the raw strength that Grodd possessed.

"You see young Koda, I'm a recent employee of your school, and I, just like your principal, was the product of an experiment of applying what your kind call 'Quirks' to non-human mammals." Grodd explained, adjusting his lab coat with his free hand. "I was found in the woods by some patrolling heroes, and was introduced to UA. Since then, I have taken initiative to share my genius with the world, as it seems that whatever Quirk was given to me has improved my intellect, even surpassing Nezu's if I may be so modest."

Koda suppressed a snicker, wondering if that was even possible considering how smart UA's Principal was already with his own Quirk. He decided not to say anything though, instead allowing himself to be led to yet another door, which Grodd then went to the side and pressed a few keypad buttons before the red light on it went green.

As the ape opened it for him, Koda made his way inside, and was surprised to see a wall with multiple cages stacked atop one another, each filled with rats of various fur colors and ages. The room must have been soundproofed from the outside, and there was a cacophony of squeaks and various other rodent noises being made within it.

"As I worked here, however, I became curious when I heard what UA does. A school that teaches young people how to be heroes? Why, I must say that I was fully...fascinated by the idea." Grodd said, closing the door behind them with an audible click. Koda felt a sudden sense of uneasiness well up within him for some reason. Grodd had been nothing but jovial up until now, but the way he said that last part seemed tinged with something he couldn't place.

"But oh ho, I haven't even gotten to why I've called you here haven't I? My apologies, my thoughts just tend to ramble and run away from time to time." Grodd chuckled. "Please, have a seat."

Koda nodded and saw that there was a chair at the end of the table in this room, so he made his way to it while taking off his backpack and setting it down to the side.

"In any case, I asked the principal to provide me with information on the various students that are at this school, and I must say, your powers are all so interesting to read upon. Why I've spent many a night these past couple weeks just reading files and passing out at my desk while doing so. Hehe silly me, but nothing a nice cup of coffee can't fix. Speaking of, would you like some, mister Koda?" Grodd said as he made his way to a nearby coffee machine.

"Uuuuh no thanks mister Grodd." Koda replied.

A chuckle escaped the ape as he turned his back to the student to prepare his beverage. "Oh please, just Grodd is fine. Mister Grodd makes me sound older than I think I am."

"Oh uuuh...ok." Koda said awkwardly.

"But anyway, I recently came across your file when I was browsing, and I must admit, when I first heard of your abilities mister Koda, I found myself...genuinely intrigued." Grodd said, and Koda himself creased his eyes together at the slight pause.

Turning around to face the student once more, the gorilla blew on the fresh cup of coffee he was currently holding. "I'll be honest with you mister Koda, when I heard you had the ability to control non-human animals with just your voice, I found myself kind of questioning just how detrimental that could be, particularly for not only myself, but your principal."

Koda cringed, wondering if this scientist would consider him too dangerous to himself and their principal and try to have him expelled. It was something that the student have been scared of throughout his time at UA, and he had secretly been thinking of counterarguments in case it ever became an issue.

"However…" Grodd piped in, having seen the expression on Koda's face and seemingly understanding the student's concern for his career and education as a hero. "I've seen your files and watched some of the security footage involving you, and after careful consideration, I have decided that you aren't the sort of person to use their power irresponsibly. In fact, the reason I have called you here is because I became most curious about the extent of your powers."

Taking a long sip of his coffee, Grodd watched as Koda visibly relaxed and seemed to let out a sigh of relief, glad that his future as a hero wouldn't be jeopardized. However, Koda then looked up with a confused expression as the gorilla went over to one of the cages, unlocking a few latches before pulling out the entire thing from the wall. The rat inside squealed and for the most part looked really uncomfortable for some reason, and the student felt his heart clench a little at the sight.

"Poor things have been having a fit lately. I haven't done anything unforward or illegal with them, but I assume their anxiousness is due to my large presence and scent." Grodd explained as he set the cage down on the table Koda was sitting against. "So I am giving you full permission to use your power down here young Koda, and I will go ahead and record what affects your Quirk has on this rodent."

Koda looked shocked. This intelligent animal person wanted him to test his power of controlling other animals in front of him?

"I see you are confused and concerned. Well, in short, I wanted to see how exactly your power works. Whether it be some subtle hypnotic suggestion similar to telepathy that only targets non-human beings or maybe a specialized voice box that you possess that only animals are compelled to obey."

"But...but what if I-?" Koda began to ask, before the ape raised a hand to silence him.

"I've prepared for the circumstances and will be wearing this." Grodd said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of metal headphones, which he then proceeded to place over his ears. "This device will distort your voice just enough to make it so I won't be accidentally affected by your Quirk, but still enable me to understand you."

Koda looked surprised at how well prepared Grodd had been for his appearance, and it occurred to him that the intelligent ape must have been planning this for a while.

"So I'll suggest a few things for you to command this rat to do, and we'll see whether it follows while I gather data on it. Is that ok?" he asked, and the student nodded in confirmation. "Great. So the first thing I would like you to do is tell this rat to stand up on its hind legs. Something simple to ease us in."

Koda turned to look at the rodent as it shook slightly in its cage, clearly uncomfortable about something. But he quickly put that aside, knowing that most animals were skittish by nature. "Ok little rat, I would like you to stand up please." he told it, being careful not to phrase his command as a suggestion or a question. He'd learned long ago that animals only followed his orders when specifically told to do so, and that trying to nervously ask them to do something never really worked.

The rat seemed to pause for a moment, and then got up on its hind legs.

"Excellent Koda!" Grodd said, clapping his thick hands together. "Tell it to do something else! Anything is fine."

"Oh uuuum…" Koda said in response, before narrowing his eyes down at the rat. "Squeak three times."

The rat did so.

"Roll over."

The creature got down on its feet and proceeded to roll once before looking back up at him.

"Take a drink of water."

A few tiny slurps were heard as the rodent went to its water bottle connected to its cage and drank from it.

Grodd beamed at the sight, his eyes darting back and forth between the student and the test subject. As Koda went through every order he could think of, many thoughts began to work its way through the ape's mind. But as he stared at Koda more, Grodd's gaze went down from the teen's face to his body, seemingly noticing for the first time that this student's body was both slightly chubby but also muscular in a few places. Koda was currently bent over the table, looking down at the rat, and the gorilla's gaze traveled over the broad back he had, as well as the curve of the teen's buttocks as they pushed out against his uniform.

Unconsciously, the ape's hand went down his lab coat, gliding over his thick belly and feeling a pressure building up beneath it. He was lucky his clothing was so loose, otherwise he would have had a hard time explaining why he currently had an erection.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, the ape smiled and went forward, placing a hand on Koda's shoulder and making the teen cease giving orders to the rat.

"That's good enough Koda. I can clearly tell your powers work."

Koda smiles a little, glad he was able to help.

"However, there is something I need help understanding about your power." Grodd said, bringing a hand up and cupping his chin in thought. "If you were to tell an animal to do something that would compromise its own survival, would it do it out of choice or just blindly follow your order?"

The student frowned at that. "I'm...I'm not sure sir. I've always liked and respected animals. I mean, I even have a pet bunny at home. I don't think I've ever told an animal to do something like that." he responded.

"Hmmm I see." Grodd said, before sighing. "Well would you mind if we tested that theory out before I dismiss you?"

For some reason, Koda felt a sense of uneasiness, as if something wrong was about to happen. But the ape scientist had given him no reason to be uncomfortable, so he quickly quenched it. "Like how sir?"

Grodd scratches the side of his head, clearly thinking to himself. And then his eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers. "I have an idea! And I know this sounds a bit unorthodox, but I would like you to tell this rodent to chew its own leg off."

It seemed as though the temperature in the room had dropped by several degrees in a matter of seconds, and Grodd watched as Koda's face went from confusion, to shock, and then utter horror.

"WH-WHAT?!" the teen shouted suddenly, causing the rat to squeak at the sudden noise. "WHY WOULD YOU-?! THATS NOT-!" Koda sputtered, almost looking as though he was about to throw up.

Grodd went forward, his face losing his smile as it became one of concern. "Koda! Koda calm down!"

"No I'm not going to calm down!" the teen shouted furiously, pushing on the gorilla's chest and stepping away from him. "Why would you even ask for me to do such a thing?! Why?!"

Grodd took off the earmuffs and set them aside, waving his hands back and forth in a defensive manner. "Koda please, I was just coming up with a suggestion for my theory, I didn't mean to upset you."

The intelligent gorilla attempted to walk forward and place a comforting hand on the now hyperventilating teen, but then it was knocked away by Koda's own hand.

"Get the hell away from me! I'm out of here!" he yelled, reaching over to the table and grabbing his things.

"No young Koda wait!" Grodd yelled, attempting to grab the teen, but something seemed to prevent him from doing so, as he found that once he got within a few inches to Koda, his hands simply refused to touch him.

The teen stormed out of the room they were in, bringing his pack over his shoulder as he proceeded to trudge out through the lab.

"Koda wait! That wasn't what I meant!" the ape exclaimed, keeping pace with the furious teen even though he wasn't able to touch him currently.

"I'm not gonna stay here and let you order me to torture helpless animals!" Koda said, his face in a look of anger that was incredibly rare for the normally docile teen.

"But that wasn't the test young Koda!" Grodd exclaimed, and this time the teen stopped to turn and look at the gorilla with a baffled but still furious expression.

"What the heck are you talking about?! You just told me-!"

"I was testing you!" Grodd interrupted, smiling nervously. "I...I might have gone about it the wrong way, but I was honestly seeing whether or not you would do something so inhumane as what I suggested back there."

Koda's face softened just a bit, but remained suspicious. "So wait, you were testing me?"

"Of course! Like I would ever order or harm other animals in such a manner! I was just seeing if you had enough integrity and compassion to recognize when something was wrong. And I'm deeply sorry if I shocked you." Grodd said, bowing his head low. "You've shown me you clearly have morals and lines you will not cross, and I think that proves you have the makings of a true hero in future, young Koda."

Grodd held out a thick hairy hand out to the student, who looked down at it uneasily. "I promise Koda, it was just a mistake. I should have told you what I was really doing. Please forgive me?" the ape asked.

The student looked uneasily from the pleading look on the gorilla's face and down to the outstretched hand several times, trying to decide what to do. A part of him wanted to think that Grodd was simply trying to save his own reputation at UA and prevent him from telling people about what the ape had asked of him, but as Koda thought more about it, he slowly began to cool off, thinking that maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt and not end this session on a sour note.

With a sigh, Koda took the gorilla's thick hand in his own, much to Grodd's obvious delight.

"I forgive you, but no more bringing sudden requests like that out of nowhere. I was almost ready to notify the principal of what you'd asked."

"Oh ho ho, I guess I really dodged a bullet there, didn't I?" Grodd laughed good-naturedly. "Tell you what young Koda, why don't you meet up with me tomorrow after your classes are over and help with a few other experiments I had in mind? And I promise they'll be ethical and won't involve any of what I foolishly requested of you today."

Koda hummed to himself, wondering if he really wanted to do this. He did have homework and hero training to focus on...but on the other hand, spending more time with this intelligent gorilla might prove more exciting in the long run. A brief look of confusion appeared on the student's face, wondering where that line of thinking had come from, but he quickly squashed it.

"Ok, I'll be back tomorrow then. See you later Grodd." he called out as he walked across the lab and through the wide doors.

"Ta-ta young Koda! See you soon" the ape called out, waving with a smile on his face.

Grodd watched as Koda's figure disappeared down the hallway and his footsteps eventually grew silent...and then his jovial expression morphed into one of disappointment and irritation.

"Hmmmm lots of potential, but too good-spirited." he said to himself, turning around and heading back to the room where the rat was. The ape simply stood at the table, arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at the chittering rat before him, which was just sitting calmly in its cage, oblivious.

And then, Grodd's hands clenched themselves into fists and his fanged teeth bared themselves as a slow growl escaped him. Reaching down towards the cage, he quickly unlocked the top latch, and the rat squeaked from the unexpected sense of danger it was feeling from this massive gorilla.

Reaching inside the cage, the rat squealed as Grodd's hand clenched around its body, squeezing so hard it could feel its fragile bones creak. The rodent began squeaking and thrashing in the ape's grip, who simply stared at the creature with a look of anger in his eyes.

"I guess my first test...was a failure." he calmly said, before his eyes flashed and he brought the rat's body towards his mouth.

There was a loud pained squeak and a massive crunching sound, as well as the splatter of liquid. And then the gorilla pulled the rat's corpse away from his mouth, which was now covered in blood, and then spit out the head to the side. He regarded the dead headless body of the rodent in his hand with a tilt of his head, before simply dropping it to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, the ape ran a hand over his head, before exhaling through his mouth, which now had the annoying taste of wet copper. He sometimes lost control of his temper and it almost always involved getting blood on himself, which was annoying but weirdly satisfying.

Walking over to a nearby chair, the gorilla turned and sat down on it, leaning his head back with his eyes closed. He exhaled a couple times through his nose, trying to think of some way to calm himself from today's disappointment.

And then his eyes opened as he got an idea. Reaching into his lab coat, Grodd pulled out the specialized UA phone he'd been given and searched for a number, finding it quickly and pressing it. As it rang, he brought it up to his ear, using his other hand to wipe away the blood on his mouth.

"Hello? Principal Nezu? Yes it's me Grodd. Your master. I request that you come down here so we can finish another session. I have some steam I need to blow off."

There was a pause.

"Then put it on hold mouse! I will not be denied this today! Be down here within the hour or your punishment will be severe!"

Grodd then hung up, letting out a sigh. He wondered why it was so much easier to control a quirked animal than it was most of the people here at this supposed Hero school. The principal had been surprisingly simple to put under his control, but the willpower of the heroes and especially the students seemed somehow resistant to his powers. Be that as it was however, he was determined to find a way around this problem, and soon, his plans for world domination would be put into full effect.

The thoughts in his head seemed to excite him as he felt a tug on the front of his lab coat, and the ape looked down to see he was sporting an erection. A grin spread across his blood-covered face.

He could definitely have some fun before he accomplished that, especially once Nezu arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

I am posting this to tell that I will only be updating this story on Archive. Of. Our. Own. (remove periods between each capitalized word) and it will be under the same name. The content I am writing for it is something that cannot be shown here on Fanfiction due to mature content.


End file.
